SHINACHIKU UZUMAKI
by presiden jomblo indonesia
Summary: kisah yang menceritakan sebuah keluarga bahagia yang baru saja mendapatkan momongan dan ditempat lain ada dua orang gadis yang merana setelah mendapatkan kabar bahwa seseorang yang mereka cintai menikah dengan perempuan lain dan sudah memiliki anak / saya penyuka narusaku jadi jangan berharap fic ini pairnya naruhina / pair: narusaku
1. chapter 1

**warning: typo,abal-abal, cuma hiburan jadi jangan diambil hati.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **pair: Naruto uzumaki x Sakura uzumaki.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **genre: family romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **rate: t.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chapters: 1.**

Naruto kini tinggal di uzushiogakure tempat ibunya Kushina uzumaki di lahirkan, Uzushio telah berdiri kembali dan didirikan dari para keturunan uzumaki yang selamat dari penyerangan tiga negara besar yaitu iwagakure, kumogakure dan kirigakure.

Dan kini Naruto sedang berada dirumah sakit uzushio, Sedang menunggu sang istri yaitu Sakura uzumaki.

Perempuan berambut merah maroon itu kini tengah berada diruang bersalin untuk melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Naruto sang suami.

Naruto sudah berada di luar ruangan bersalin selama dua jam, Naruto terus berjalan bolak-balik dengan panik karena dia sudah menggu lama untuk menjadi seorah ayah.

Naruto terus berdoa untuk istri dan juga bayinya agar selamat dalam proses melahirkan untuk keduanya.

"oueek oueek"

Terdengar suara tangis bayi dari dalam ruang bersalin sampai keluar, Naruto yang mendengar suara tangis bayi dari dalam pun menghentikan langkahnya ya dari tadi, Pemuda yang berusia 24 tahun itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya setelah mendengar tangisan bayi dari ruang bersalin yang dihuni sang istri.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu ruang bersalin terbuka dengan keluar beberapa orang dari ruangan itu dan salah satunya mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Uzukage-sama selamat istri anda telah melahirkan dengan berjenis kelamin laki-laki" jelas dokter yang membantu melahirkan sang istri uzukage.

"Ya, terima kasih atas bantuan anda " balas Naruto kepada sang dokter dan dibalas anggukan kepala sang dokter.

Dan setelah itu Naruto segera menghampiri sang istri yang sudah dipindah keruangan inap untuk menjalani pemulihan pasca melahirkan dan sementara bayinya di tempatkan di box bayi diruangan khusus bayi.

Naruto yang sudah sampai diruangan sang istri pun membuka pintu dan segera masuk keruangan itu.

Naruto melihat keadaan sang istri terharu melihat perjuangan sang istri hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan buah cinta mereka.

Naruto mendekat ke sisi sang istri dan mengusap puncuk kepala sang istri yang berambut merah maroon itu.

Dan di dalam hatinya Naruto berjanji untuk setia dan menjaga istri dan anaknya .

Dan tak berselang lama Sakura uzumaki pun sadar dari pingsanya dan melihat keberadaan Naruto disebelahnya.

"Anata, putra kita" tanya Sang istri.

"Ia, tenang saja putra kita saat ini berada diruangan khusus bayi Hime" balas Naruto kepada sang istri.

 **SKIP TIME.** Tiga hari setelah sang istri melahirkan dan saat ini baru di perbolehkan pulang.

Dan sesampainya dirumah Naruto memutuskan untuk mengantikan peran sang istri mengurus rumah dan menyuruh sang istri beristrirahat untuk memulihkan kondisinya yang belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Naruto begitu protektif kepada sang istri dan anaknya karena dia tak ingin kenapa -kenapa dan waktu sengang yang dia miliki Naruto curahkan perhatianya kepada keduanya.

Walaupun Naruto sibuk dengan urusan desa uzushiogakure tapi tidak melupakan tanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah dan suami.

Dan menurut Naruto buat apa berkeluarga kalau pada akhirnya lupa tugas tanggung jawab sebagai ayah dan suami, Hidup ini bukan untuk bekerja dan mencari uang tapi masih ada yang lebih penting dari bekerja yaitu berkeluarga .

Naruto menghampiri sang istri yang sedang mengendong putra mereka dan menyusuinya setelah pekerjaan rumah tangga dan menurut Naruto berumah tangga perlu saling menghargai dan membantu urusan berharga bukan begitu.

Putra Naruto dan Sakura uzumaki mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut merah maroon bermata violet seperti ibunya sementara warna kulit dan wajahnya mirib dengan Naruto, dan tak lupa juga diberi nama Shinachiku uzumaki.

 **( bikin versi lain shinachiku)**

Naruto dan sang istri bahagia bahkan sangat bahagia melihat kelucuan sang anak dengan pipi gembul.

Naruto pun menggendong putranya setelah meminta izin dari sang istri.

Naruto meminta sang istri untuk memotret dirinya yang sedang menggendong Shinachiku.

Dan setelah itu Naruto mengembalikan Shinachiku pada Sakura uzumaki, Naruto pun melihat hasil foto yang diambil sang istri tadi dan kemudian dia upload di media sosial miliknya.

( **disini udah ada medsos jadi jangan heran,)**

Sementara di konoha sendiri terlihat damai sentosa, Dan sang roukudaime hokage yaitu Hatake Kakashi yang baru selesai rapat yang dibantu sang asisten yaitu Shikamaru Nara terlihat letih.

Ya bagaimana tidak letih hampir dari lima jam rapat yang menguras emosi dan fikiran telah selesai jadi Kakashi bisa beristirahat sebentar diruang hokage .

Sementara Shikamaru sendiri memilih untuk memainkan smartphone miliknya untuk mengurangi kejenuhanya setelah mengikuti rapat dengan tetua desa dan tampa sengaja membuka medsos miliknya, Shikamaru melotot tak percaya melihat foto Naruto sedang menggendong seorang bayi yang Shikamaru tebak adalah putra Naruto.

"Astaga aku tak percaya ini" gumam Shikamaru, dan terdengar oleh Kakashi pun bertanya karena penasaran.

"Memangnya ada apa Shikamaru" tanya Kakashi yang penasaran.

"Lihatlah ini hokage-sama" balas Shikamaru sambil menujukan foto yang ada di smartphone miliknya.

"Ini" ucap Kakashi yang terkejut melihat sebuah foto di medsos milik Shikamaru, melihat Naruto yang sedang mengendong bayi mungil dan imut.

"Astaga Naruto sudah punya anak" tambahnya kaget karena Kakashi tidak tahu bahwa Naruto sudah menikah , Sebab sejak Naruto memilih bergabung dengan uzushio, Kakashi belum tau kabar terakhir dari mantan muridnya itu.

"Ya mungkin ini adalah anak Naruto " balas Shikamaru yang menyutujui perkataan dari Naruto.

"Tok tok tok"

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar ruangan kerja hokage dan langsung di persilahkan masuk oleh Kakashi.

"Maaf kami menggang hokage-sama kami mau melaporkan misi" ucap Lee, Tenten, Hinata , Sasuke berbarengan.

" Saya mau laporan hasil rumah sakit hari ini hokage-sama" Sakura haruno yang menjelaskan niatanya datang kekantor hokage.

Kakashi pun menerima semua laporan yang masuk dan memeriksa semua dengan teliti, dan para rokie menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan oleh pemimpin mereka.

"Ya baiklah kalian boleh pergi"kata Kakashi setelah memeriksa berkas laporan.

Shikamaru sendiri masih asyik melihat foto yang terpajang di mensos miliknya dan mengabaikan semua orang, Dia tak menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu sudah menikah dan punya anak , Sunguh teganya Naruto tak mengundang dirinya untuk datang di acara penikahan Naruto batin Shikamaru.

" Shika kau lihat apa sih dari tadi diam terus" kata Sakura haruno yang penasaran melihat sahabatnya yang jenius itu terus menatap smartphonenya.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura haruno mau tak mau membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatianya kearah sang pemberi pertanyaan dan menyerah kan smartphone miliknya kepada Sakura haruno.

Awalnya Sakura haruno tak mengerti perihal apa yang dimaksud Shikamaru dan setelah diberi isyarat oleh Shikamaru untuk melihat ponsel milik Shikamaru dirinya dibuat terkejut melihat foto seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi teman setimnya, Yang lain penasaran apa yang membuat Sakura haruno bisa berdiri mematung dengan mata membulat dan setelah lihat mereka juga ada yang terkejut dan juga syok.

Sakura sendiri entah mengapa merasa sakit di dadanya setelah melihat foto Naruto sedang mengendong bayi, begitu juga dengan Hinata merasakan hal yang sama ketika melihat foto tersebut .

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **T** **B** **C.** **.** **.** **.**


	2. 2

**warning:typo,abal-abal dll.**

 **disclamer: masashi kishimoto.**

 **pair: naruto x sakura u.**

 **rate: t.**

 **genre: family.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.twin sakura...**

 **chapter 2.**

Saat ini Naruto tengah menghadiri pertemuan para kage yang diselengarakan di konohagakure, Pertemuan ini sudah diselengarakan beberapakali setelah usainya perang shinobi, Naruto datang kekonoha tidak sendiri tapi dia dikawal oleh anbu uzushiogakure dan juga Karin yang tengah mengendong seorang bayi.

Karin beralasan mengajak Shinachiku ke konoha untuk mengenalkan desa kelahiran sang ayah dan itu membuat Naruto tak punya pilihan lain selain mengizinkan.

Dan selama pertemuan itu Shinachiku dijaga oleh Karin dan diajak mengelilingi desa konoha untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang datang selama Naruto mengikuti rapat para kage.

Ditempat para rokie yang tengah berkumpul sedang membicarakan kegiatan masing-masing yang melelahkan.

"Hey forehead itu bukankah Karin" ucap Ino yamanaka yang melihat Karin melintasi tempat mereka berkumpul, Sedangkan para rokie yang mendengar perkataan Ino pun mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah dimana Karin berada.

"Mungkin kau benar Ino-pig, tapi apa yang dia lakukan disana " balas seorang perempuan berambut pink sebahu.

"Hey karin sedang mengendong bayi" Ino yang histeris yang baru sadar apa yang tengah Karin gendong.

"Ehhh" Sakura kaget karena tak menyadari hal itu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun hanya menatap direksi tempat dimana mantan rekan setimya di tim taka berdiri, entah kenapa dadanya sakit melihat Karin sedang mengendong seorang bayi, didalam benaknya apakah Karin sudah menikah itulah yang ada didalam fikiran Sasuke.

Ino dan Sakura yang penasaran dengan hal itu pun berniat mendatangin Karin sementara yang lain segera menyusul Ino dan Sakura menuju ketempat Karin berada.

Karin sendiri masih asyik memilih bahan makan yang akan dia masak selama dirinya berada di konoha, semetara Shinachiku masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya yang tak terganggu dengan aktivitas Karin.

"Hey Karin" Ino memanggil Karin disertai tepukan di pundak Karin.

Karin sendiri kaget ada yang menepuk pundaknya dia segera membalikan badanya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau Ino ada apa" balas Karin setelah mengetahui orang yang menepuk pundaknya barusan.

"Kau sedang apa dan anak siapa yang sedang kau gendong itu" tanya Ino sementara Sakura hanya diam melihat interaksi Ino dan Karin karena pandanganya tertuju pada seorang bayi yang tengah berada dalam gendongan Karin.

"Oh aku lagi memilih bahan yang aku masak nanti di penginapan dan anak ini adalah" kata Karin terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Itu anak Naruto kan Karin" Sasuke bertanya pada Karin sementara yang lain kaget mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke.

"hm" Karin hanya bergumam menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah ini anak Naruto , wah lucunya " Ino kegirangan melihat kelucuan Shinachiku yang sebenarnya dalam keadaan tertidur dalam gendongan Karin.

" Ssst Ino kau jangan berisik nanti Shina-chan bangun tau" tegur Karin ulah Ino yang berisik sementara yang ditegur cengengeaan tak jelas.

Sementara Sakura dan Hinta yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat fakta bahwa Naruto benar-benar telah menikah.

Keduanya menyembunyikan raut kecewa mereka dengan memasang senyum palsu yang tak diketahui oleh mereka.

Setelah selesai memilih bahan yang akan dia masak Karin memutuskan meninggalkan para rokie yang menghampirinya tadi dia memutuskan ke apartement yang dia sewa yang bersebelahan dengan apartement Naruto.

 **xxx** malam hari telah tiba dan kini Naruto sedang beristirahat karena dia kelelahan setelah seharian mengikuti rapat para kage, Rapat para kage yang diagendakan selama satu minggu itu baru selesai dan ini rapat yang hari pertama.

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju Naruto beranjak keluar apartement yang dia sewa selama dia berada di konoha menuju apartement Karin yang tepat disebelahnya .

Tok tok tok

Sementara Karin yang mendengar pintu apartementnya diketok oleh seseorang maka dirinya memutuskan melihat siapa yang datang keapartement sewanya itu.

"Oh kau Naruto bagaimana rapatnya " tanya Karin setelah mengizinkan Naruto masuk ke apartementnya.

"Hah rapat yang sangat merepotkan mereka masih memikirkan ego masing-masing " balas Naruto.

"Jadi begitunya dasar kufikir setelah perang selesai mereka mau menurunkan sedikit ego mereka tapi tetap saja mereka " gumam Karin yang menyutujui bahwa kelima negara besar shinobi masih meninggikan egonya masing-masing.

"Bagaimana dengan Shina-chan apakah dia rewel Karin" tanya Naruto.

" Yah lumayan sih tapi bagiku tak apalah karena aku suka dengan anak kecil" balas Karin.

" Oh yah Naruto ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" ucap Karin sementara Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Memang ada apa Karin" tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Karin bicarakan denganya.

" Begini ano- Sasuke tadi datang kemari" Karin berkata gugup itu membuat Naruto terheran.

"Jadi ada apa Sasuke kemari Karin" tanya Naruto.

"Sasuke kemari tadi menlamarku" Karin berbicara dengan menundukan kepala karena dia fikir Naruto akan marah soal Sasuke yang melamarnya tadi.

" Oh jadi begitu lau apa kau menerimanya" kata Naruto.

"aku bingung untuk menjawabnya aku butuh saranmu" Karin berucap.

" Jika itu menurutmu dia sungguh-sungguh maka kenapa kau tak menerimanya Karin" balas Naruto sementara Karin yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto setuju jika dia dan Sasuke menikah.

"Apakah kau merestui kami Naruto " kata Karin.

" hmm" Naruto bergumama sambil menganggukan kepala tanda menyutujui.

Beralih kediaman haruno tepatnya di sebuah kamar ada seorang perempuan tengah meringkuk di kasur miliknya dan kelihatan tengah menangis.

"hiiks…hiks" suara tangis yang berada dikamar itu, Ya Sakura tengah menangis karena orang dulu bersamanya saat di team 7 kini telah berkeluaga.

Orang yang bisa membuat dirinya senyum dan juga ketawa, orang bisa membust dirinya menjadi diri sendiri .

Sakura haruno tengah meratapi nasipnya yang tengah malang ini yang terlambat menyadari perasaanya terhadap Naruto.

Apakah ini krama yang menimpanya karena telah terlalu lama mengabaikan perasaan pemuda itu padanya, Apakah ini hukuman buat dirinya dari Kami-sama untuk dirinya batin Sakura haruno.

 **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **tbc.**


End file.
